daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deimos Kiriakis
Deimos Kiriakis is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. He is played by All My Children alumni Vincent Irizarry, and first debut on January 18, 2016. 'Storylines' Deimos Kiriakis arrived in Salem surprising his brother Victor Kiriakis by just showing up inside his mansion. Deimos had been separated from the family because of his time in prison, but now that he was out he was looking for a job in order to rebuild his life. When Victor tried to throw him out Deimos alluded to some secret from their past. Victor's son Philip Kiriakis pretended not to know Deimos and Victor wanted to keep it that way, but it was soon clear Deimos had been working with Philip before his arrival. When Philip failed to get the formula, Deimos set Philip up to be caught betraying Victor, which resulted in Victor disowning Philip. Deimos also look an interest in Philip's mother Kate Roberts. Philip brought Deimos the formula, and says he wantws to work with Deimos to take down Victor leaves. After Philip leaves, Deimos calls someone and orders them to follow Philip. Deimos give the formula to Ilya Petrov Deimos runs into Caroline Brady, and as soon as she touched him, she sees Deimos with Dr. Seth Malcolm. Caroline wakes up and freaks when she sees Deimos. Deimos starts communicating with Victor's wife Maggie Horton. This promote Victor to carve the mark of the devil on Deimos' chest with a knife. Kate arrives and bandages Deimos, and it leads to them having sex. Deimos buys some drugs and switches them with Maggie's mediation. Maggie ends up falling down the stairs as a result, and Deimos makes Victor sign over ownership of his mansion and public holdings in exchange for giving Maggie the cure. As Deimos revels in his victory, Kate comes by and Deimos admits everything to her. Kate is overjoyed that Victor finally suffers after he taunted Kate about Stefano DiMera blackmailing her into marrying him. Deimos and Kate have sex upstairs, and Deimos comes back downstairs. Victor storms in and holds a blade to Deimos chest, but then keels over. Nicole Walker bursts in, and Deimos is shocked by her resemblance to Helena. Nicole is disgusted that Deimos doesn't care whether Victor lives or dies, and Kate walks out on Deimos as well. Nicole later finds out about her resemblance to Helena, and asks Deimos about Helena. Kate comes back to Deimos and they form a business partnership. Hope Brady confronts Deimos about being behind Bo Brady's kidnapping, and Deimos tells her he was. Hope pulls a gun on Deimos, and he says there is no way she can prove it. Hope puts her gun away and leaves. Nicole also starts spending more time with Deimos, and Deimos decides to make Nicole the head of Basic Black. After sleeping with Kate, Deimos meets Nicole for a rendezvous in the park by the river. Deimos and Nicole kissed, and Deimos said he wants her more than he has ever wanted anyone. He calls his relationship with Kate a business deal and nothing more. Deimos offers Nicole the ring he was going to give to Helena, but Nicole refuses. Deimos becomes angry and accuses Nicole of working with Victor against him. Nicole leaves, and Kate appears. She heard everything and confronts Deimos about what he said. Deimos mocks Kate by suggesting they get married in Vegas, saying it is flashy and hollow like their relationship. Kate shoves Deimos and he hits his head on a branch. Dazed, Deimos stumbles and falls into the river. Deimos survives and makes it to a nearby gas station where he calls Chloe Lane for help. Deimos had intoduced himself to Robert Tasso, knowing her connection to the Kiriakis family. Deimos had pretended to be a consultant that has done businesses with Victor. After Chloe helped Deimos, he came clean to her about his deception. Chloe was furious that Deimos had used her, and went to kick him out. Deimos said he only needed to talk to Chloe once to know every thing he needed to know, but he stayed around because he saw a chance for a fresh start. Chloe said Deimos left her anyways, and Deimos said he couldn't get past his need for revenge. Deimos w aged to make things up to Chloe, but she said she had a son to think about. Deimos was surprised Chloe didn't mention she had a son. Chloe said her son was with his father when they met, and realized Deimos didn't have kids. Chloe offered to let him stay the night on the couch, but wanted him to leave the next morning. The next day, Parker Jonas, Chloe's son, came home. Deimos and Parker bonded over playing a card game, and Deimos accidentally learned that Parker's father was dead. Parker went to a friend's house, and Deimos got ready to leave. Chloe wondered what Deimos was going to do, and Deimos said he needed a fresh start. Chloe mused a fresh start sounds good, and Deimos suggested she and Parker come with him. Chloe declined, and Deimos went to leave, but he and Chloe kissed, and almost slept together before Chloe stopped it. Nicole phoned Chloe, and talked to her about what happened with Deimos. Deimos and Chloe both agreed that he needed to return to clear Nicole's name. Deimos returned to Salem, and he cleared Nicole's name without exposing Kate, but still kicked her out of the mansion. Nicole was still hesitant to be with Deimos though. Deimos approached Victor for a legitimate truce, and promised to show him he meant it. 'Crimes Committed' *Sent to prison for murdering Helena Tasso sentenced to 30 years in prison (1985-86) *Bribed a man to get information about a serum (circa 2012). *Kidnaped Bo Brady (circa 2012). *Held Bo Brady captive and had him tortured ( circa 2012 to 2015). *Did not treat Bo Brady's brain tumor causing him to die ( 2012-2015). *Blackmailed Philip Kiriakis into committing corporate espionage (Dec 2015-Jan 2016) *Bought drugs on the black market (Feb-Mar 2016) *Poisoned Maggie Horton (March 2016) *Forced Victor in to illegally giving him the deed to his house and money in exchange for the antidote to save Maggie's Life (April 2016). *Badgered Victor Kiriakis causing him to have a heart attack and failed to help (April 2016) *Pulled of Victor Kiriakis's life support off (April 2016) *Suffocated Victor Kiriakis (April 2016) *Strangled Nicole Walker (June 2016) *Faked His Death *Blackmailed Dr. Hochman into comiting surgery on Maggie Horton (July 2016) *Suspect in the kidnapping of Tate Black (July 2016) Maladies and Injuries *Had the mark of the devil carved into his skin by a knife *Held at knifepoint by Victor *Slapped by Kate *Slapped and pushed to the ground by Nicole *Pushed by Kate and hit his head on a tree stump *Fell into the river as a result of his head injury 'Gallery' Deimos_Kiriakis.jpg Deimos, Philip, Victor.jpeg Deimos Philip plot.jpeg Deimos and Kate.jpeg Deimos helps Caroline.jpg Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Antagonists